Sonic: The Survivor
by Vampirewerewolf1
Summary: Sonic is the sole living being on the planet. His friends want him to join them, mainly Amy. But why? Will he be able to survive his destiny?
1. Sonic's situation

So, another story from me! SEGA owns Sonic and his friends as always. If I did, I'd remake Sonic 06. This story is from Sonic's POV at first, hope you enjoy!

* * *

I am the sole survivor of a catastrophe. The sole living inhabitant of our planet. The sole supply of fresh blood... Everybody was on me, even my former friends like Tails, Knuckles or Amy. "Amy... I wonder how you could do that... How you might look now, as one of them... and as their Queen...".

I heard a twig break. I ran deeper into the forest, but the person bypassed me and stopped in front of me. It was Amy.

"Amy? What are you doing here? I don't want to join you! You bloodsucker freak!" I said angrily.

"Sonic, is this a way to greet the woman you love? " said Amy, her once green eyes now orange.

"I did love you, but it vanished when you became the Queen! I can kill you you know." I said, taking a stake and a hammer out.

"You couldn't kill me, you love me. A simple proof is that you always rescued me from late Eggman."

She got me there. I loved her when she was still MY Amy, not the Vampire Queen orange eyed Amy.

"The woman I liked is dead. All I see in her once green eyes is bloodlust." I replied.

"So you did like me. Umph! You'll be mine no matter what! Guards, beat him up and bring him to the castle." she said.

Just then, her guards arrived. It was Knuckles, Shadow and... Tails? Why'd Tails be her guard? I realized she might have promised him to bring back somebody he held in high esteem in his now undead heart... Someone such as Cosmo!

"Fancy meeting you guys here." I said, scratching my ear.

"Sonic... Without you besides her, our Queen is bored and is harsh on us, her loyal servants. So please become our King." said Tails.

"I won't go without a fight! Besides, you were the same when you lost Cosmo, she'll get over it just like you did." I replied.

"Enough of your insolence faker! Let's begin!" said Shadow.

"Sonic, understand your true place in our kingdom. You should sense the changes." said Knuckles.

He was right. My canines were growing since Amy was revealed to be the Queen.

"I will never, ever join you!" I shouted, readying the Super Emeralds.

"It's your death, hedgehog." said Shadow.

"Let's see if you can match this!" I shouted as I transformed into my Hyper form.

"We actually can. CHAOS...HALBERD!" Shadow shouted, hitting me. Hard.

"You give up?" said Knuckles.

"In...your...dreams! CHAOS... BANG!" I said as I unleashed a bright blue Chaos wave of energy more destructive than a Chaos Blast.

"Time to sleep Sonic. I am sorry." said Tails before he did a karate chop on my neck from behind.

I fainted.

Next thing I knew, I was handcuffed to a throne. Weird. But the weirdest part is...

"Amy? What is she doing here? Oh, drat! I'm in the castle, next to their Queen. I have to escape!" I thought.

Just then, Amy started to move and she woke up.

"You know, I didn't want to do this, but you brought this on yourself. Had you surrendered earlier, you wouldn't have been fought against and handcuffed."

"What am I gonna do? What am I gonna do?" I thought. "Oh, Chaos Control seems like a good idea."

"You are not going anywhere. We can sense Chaos Energy you know."

Drat. She knew I was going to Chaos Control out. I will die soon. I feel it, and without weapons to defend myself...

She licked my ear, almost as if she wanted to... drink my blood! I let it go. I awaited the bite.

"Aren't you going to turn me? Or drink my blood?" I asked, afraid.

"Your body will turn you itself. As for your blood..." she began.

She was going to bite me! Oh dear lord! I couldn't move. It had to do wih her Vampire skills.

"You look so delicious. I wonder what your blood type is." she said as she licked me even more.

"Creeeeeeeeeeepyyyyyy!" I thought.

"Let's find out, shall we?"

"Wait. Don't bite me, and I'll be your slave forever."

"Lemme think... No, I'd rather want you to be my King than my slave." she said as she bit me. Hard. I felt my blood leave me fast, but it was with a feeling of pure bliss. It lasted for 30 seconds. She let her fangs out, and let me fall on the floor. I was holding my neck, alert that the Vampires have already smelled my blood.

"You are type A Sonic. You really love me, even in this form. The blood never lies. They will never come here and kill you, I can promise you that my King." said Amy as she licked her lips. "But you don't know who we are, are you?"

"What? By "we", do you mean you and me? If yes, then I don't know what you are talking about!" I said.

"You see, every 2 centuries, 2 special children are born among hedgehogs. They love meat more than the others. They have Vampire like abilities, explaining your speed and our natural strength." she explained.

"You mean, we are these children?"

"Correct."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I don't want to be a Vampire!" I shouted as loud as I can.

"You don't want the woman you love to die, don't you Sonic? Know this: if you don't become one, we all die. Simple?"

"Tell me it isn't true..."

"It is true, your Vampire side is awakening as we speak. You only have one hour to live now, and you shall be my King." she said, smirking and freeing me of my handcuffs. "I believe you should hold still now."

Unfortenately, I wasn't going to hold still. I passed her, jumping through a window. I turned around to see the castle. It was a pretty big black castle, larger than any other political places I've ever seen. I sped off into a nice savannah to hide in.

"Oh, darn it! He won't hold still. Good thing we placed a tracker on him. Guards, get the King back, but this time, get our old friends and we shall confront him together."

"Yes ma'am!" they said.

"You shall see how wrong you are Sonic in one hour to flee those that you must rule over."

**Amy's POV.**

We arrived in a savannah with lots of burned bushes, one of the last place Eggman attacked.

"According to the tracker, he is beneath us. Guards, dig."

"Yes ma'am." they said obediently.

"Get up hedgehog." Shadow said as he lifted Sonic from the ground.

"How'd you find me?" he asked, irritated but amused.

"Tracker." I replied. "Come back with us, you only have half an hour to live and in half an hour, you'll be one of us."

"Never! I will never join you! Over my dead body!" he said angrily.

"It's perfect, you'll be dead in half an hour!" I hissed.

"Who let the snake out?" he laughed.

I summoned my hammer. It was now colored pink and black, with a blade on a side.

He got scared by my hammer.

"Yikes, you scared me!" he said, somewhat annoyed.

"Everyone here wants you Sonic. Everyone." our friends said. Cosmo. Tails. Knuckles. Tikal. Maria. Cream. Silver. Blaze.

"Nooooooooooooo!" he shouted. "YOU...WILL...NOT...PERSUADE...ME...LIKE...THAT!"

He went Dark Super Sonic.

"So what? I can do that too." I said as I turned Super.

**"Finally a challenge worth waiting for. I'll enjoy this my dear Amy."** said Sonic.

"You'll become one of us in 20 minutes Sonic. Surrender now, and I won't drink your blood." I said.

**"Never! I will never acknowledge me as a Vampire!"**

"Very well then. I will drink your blood again and again and again..."

He shivered. I know he couldn't stand blood.

**"All right, all right. No need to threaten me.** I accept your conditions."

"Great, but I was lying for one thing."

"Don't tell me you want my blood, again!" he screamed, terrified.

"I do. Now, don't move and be a gentle little hedgehog." I said, knowing that my powers worked.

"Good boy, here's the funny part: you will transform in 10 seconds. Nice knowing you, Sonic." I said as I bit him. His blood was warm, filled with heroism and love for me. 10 seconds later...

He was enveloped by a black aura. We Vampires could sense his life energy disappearing.

Suddenly...

"YOU...WILL...NOT...TAKE...OVER...MY...BODY!" Sonic shouted as he got up, his eyes stuck between green and orange.

"Impressive, but it will come back in 3...2...1...now." I said.

"What? Ugh, not again."

"No escape this time, my darling Sonic." I smirked.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !" he shrieked as he unleashed a powerful black aura column.

"Here he comes! Our King!" said Tails.

**"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Now, to unleash my Devil form is impressive. I have to command you on that." said Devil Sonic.**

Sonic was now a huge monster with black fur and yellow eyes. He was looking just like his werehog form, but taller, stronger and faster.

"No, he couldn't let his Chaos Energy sealed? We have an exorcism to do, right now!" I yelled.

**"You won't live to do this. CHAOS... PERSUASION!" he shouted, trying to get in our minds.**

"Master Emerald, please drain Sonic out of his negative Energy!" said Knuckles.

**"Not yet! DARK CHAOS...HALBERD!"**

The Master Emerald was scattered, leaving us without our most powerful weapon.

"Reach inside your heart and free you: Heart Beam!" I shouted as I saw a pink beam go straight for Sonic's heart.

**"What? A pathetic beam? Ah, no matter. Is that all the Queen of Vampires can do?"**

"Feel what's inside you." I weakly replied.

**"No, warmth? And love? I'll get you for this!"**

"You won't. You are slowly reverting back to your old form."

**"What? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO... I'll get you someday!"**

"Goodbye, Devil Sonic." I said as I caught Sonic, and gave him my blood. He needed to recover after all.

We headed back to the castle using Chaos Control, and dropped Sonic on a bed. I felt relieved as he began transforming, ensurring our survival. I ordered Tails to watch over him and warn me when he'd wake up.

_2 hours later._

**Sonic's POV**

"My head... I wonder what happened. I remember Amy drinking my blood again and then..."

"You are finally awake Sonic, err Your Majesty." said Tails.

I raised my eyebrow. "Majesty? Oh, no."

Amy came in.

"Good to see you Sonic. And you are fully transformed moreover. Now, you shall be my King."

That confirmed that I thought. I was a Vampire. Most likely, my eyes would be orange, just like Amy's.

_"Good guess." I heard in my head._

Great, my mind wasn't safe anymore.

"What the? 'Your Majesty' as in, the King of all Vampires?" I asked, about to faint.

"Yes, you now are the King of all Vampires." said Amy.

I fainted, yet again.

"Can't he stop doing that?" I heard Amy shout.

"He passed out from emotional distress." said Tails.

"He'll need blood when he wakes up, make sure he has some."

"All right Your Majesty!"

They were going to feed me some blood? How about a blood-sauced chili-dog? That'd be something I'd like! But as I was unconscious, I saw something frightening. My Vampire side. He glared at me, furious of me refusing it. He then punched me, kicked me, Chaos Blasted me all you want.

**"Why? Why did you refuse me? I'm a part of you after all. Without me, you would have been nothing." **said my Vampire side.

"I know, but I already became a monster back in Apotos!"

**"C'mon, Vampires are funnier than Werewolves!"** he said.

"Maybe, but I didn't want to lose my mortality right now!"

**"Stubborn hedgehog! But remember this: until you accept me, I will beat you up."**

My nightmare was over. I awoke, only to find...

"Sonic! You are finally awake my King!" said Amy who was cuddled up against me.

"What are you doing here? We are not married!"

"We are technically Sonic. The two children of legend I spoke of earlier are meant to be together."

"WHAT?" I shouted so hard, the glass broke.

"The children better be going now Sonic!" she joked. "You should like this."

She handed me a Chili-Dog, but something was different about it... Something that made my senses alert.

"That's something I picked in your mind earlier. Blood-sauced Chili-Dog."

"You can read my mind? That was you earlier then!"

"Mates can read each other's minds."

"Just great. Now, can I have this Chili-Dog? I'm starving."

"You already like to be a Vampire you see." she said smiling while handing me the dinner.

"I would have joined you anyway." I said as I gulped down my dinner.

"Is that true? You better not be joking in front of your wife and Queen!" she said angrily.

"Yes, it is. I love you Amy my dear Queen."

"Sonic, it's the most beatiful day of my life. Even before the one I turned."

I smiled as I hugged Amy, before doing something she would never forget: I drank her blood. She moaned in pleasure. She tasted love, power and care. I lifted her and went to the royal bedrooms under her guidance.

* * *

Not bad right? I get better and better! Chapter 2 is coming, it will be somewhat shorter, but there'll be a lot of action! God, some parts look very mature... The timelapses are due to Sonic gathering/dissipating his anger. I know he could have been stopped before, but think of Goku: he'd wait for his opponents to power up to take them down. They are like that.


	2. A Princess' Life

OHHHHH YEAH, chapter 2 is here and ready to rock! As usual, SEGA owns Sonic & co, I only own the surprises characters!

Enjoy! Still Sonic's POV at first.

* * *

I was foolish not to join the woman I loved so dearly. It costed me blood, and unleashing my Devil Form. I knew fighting them was pointless, because the woman I loved so dearly was their Queen. She would have wanted me forever had I lived forever. I was still leaning how to use my new powers. But today, we had a surprise. The Queen was pregnant. MY Queen. Amy was going to go into labor sometime ago.

_"I'll check on her right now. You are alright my dear?" I asked telepathically._

_"I'm fine, but the child hurts Sonic! Next time, it better be twins!" she replied mentally._

_"You'll have twice the suffering."_

_"Right, you can come in if you want."_

_"Will do."_

I entered the room to find Amy was still in labor, a small head coming out of her...well, you know what I mean!

"So, coming along?" I asked, grinning.

"Yeah, the head is already out. AHHH!"

She had a spasm of pain, and the little body was out. I caught it in time, before it could fall on the floor.

I was holding a baby violet-furred hedgehog. I presented it to Amy, and she said that it was a cute baby.

Suddenly, a bright light was seen coming from the baby. I put it on the floor, waiting for something to happen to the baby. The baby grew up, became taller and stronger. She stood up and she said:

"Good morning father. Good morning mother."

I went out of the room, having said "Hello dear." I went for the laundry and took one of Amy's old dresses, intending to give it to my daughter. I knocked at the door, passing my hand through a hole and gave it to my daughter. I could tell she loved it by Amy's comments in my head. When she said our daughter had put on the dress, I entered once again.

I was hugged by my daughter, which I happily gave back.

"Thank you Dad for this dress!" she said.

"It's nothing dear." I replied.

"You must be thirsty. I will help you." said Amy.

"So will I. It's the duty of a father to help his child." I said, somewhat proud of myself.

"I'll drink mommy's first and then yours daddy." **(A/N: she knows what her parents are talking about, call it instinct.)**

"All right, bite here dear."

"All right."

I watched this, amused.

_"Don't forget it's your turn now, father."_

I was surprised to hear my daughter's voice in my head. I replied "Sure, here." and she smiled. She bit in carefully to not hurt me. I was grateful for that.

"We should name you. What to name you, what to name you... I got it! Something that ressembles your mother's name! What about Emilie?" I asked.

"That's a great name fitting for a princess." said my wife.

"I like it!" said the now-named Emilie.

"Come, we have to make an announcement." said the Queen.

"Already? Can't it wait tomorrow?" Emilie asked.

"Nope, every Vampire on the planet is present. That makes 5000 Vampires, all eager to meet you."

She gulped. "Very well, let's go."

**Emilie's**** POV.**

We now stood on a balcony. Our people were down there, rooting for us. Mom began her speech by saying that the Royal Family has been blessed with a child. I walked a little bit forward, so that everyone could see my face. I heard some "She's cute" and all of that... The speech over, every Vampire said "Long live our Kingdom" and left.

A red echidna appeared, paying his respects to me, and he went straight for my parents.

"My Majesties, we found 2 life forms in the Mystic Ruins, and Tikal recognized one of them." he said to my parents.

"Very well, accompagny her and capture them. We'll interrogate them." said Mom.

"All right, it shall be done according to your desires." he said, bowing and leaving.

My father was shocked at the news.

"I thought... I was the last survivor..." he said, confused.

"Maybe they were frozen, we can't sense hibernating living beings." said Mom.

"Maybe, or they just appeared on the planet." said Dad.

"It's possible."

"Majesties, the mortals are here." said a black hedgehog.

"Make them enter!" said mommy.

The life forms entered. They were 2 echidnas, holding each other's hand. One male and one female.

"How did you escape our troops that long? Were you frozen in time? Or just inter-dimensional bypassers?" asked Mom.

"I guess you can say I was frozen in time." said the male echidna.

"As for me, I only have a pulse when I lose my blood." said the female one.

"Interesting, which tribes are you from?" asked daddy.

"I am from the Knuckles clan and she is from the Nocturnus clan." said the male.

"Hey, Knuckles, here's someone from your clan that survived!" shouted my Dad to the red echidna.

"Oh, really? Tikal just told me about him, you moron!" shouted the red echidna.

For good measures, I kicked him uncounscious.

"Well done my dear." said mommy. "He shouldn't disrespect your father."

"Did he just say 'Tikal', as in, Princess Tikal Pachacamac?" asked the male echidna.

"Yes he did. I see you slept well Axel." said Tikal as she entered.

"Oh, pr-princess! Good to see you still alive!" he said, bowing.

Uh, would you see that, another princess.

"I was just sealed into the Master Emerald for 4000 years." she said, smiling. "But I came out when my... compagnion felt lonely and depressed." She stared at the red echidna again and sighed. "But he is too much of a knucklehead, he so deserves to bear our clan's name."

"Allow me to introduce you to my compagnion. She comes from the Nocturnus Clan and she was a test subject."

"What did they do to you?" asked Tikal concerned.

"They...made me immortal but hemophilic and hemophobic at the same time. My heart only pulses when I'm bleeding." she said, ashamed of her flaws.

"Don't be ashamed! You may be hemophilic, but blood is never lost!" said Mom, licking her lips at the thought of blood.

"Which is why I'm here. I want you to turn us. I don't want him to die and be left alone. He already agreed."

"How did you know about us?" I asked.

"Placards."

"Oups, I guess I forgot about our propaganda." said Mom, sweat-dropping.

"PROPAGANDA! WITH A SIGN WRITTEN ON IT 'Get killed here for free'?" I shouted.

"Kinda..."

"Whatever. Could you please agree? I can't bear to be alone for 3000 years again..." said the female.

"All right, all you have to do is swear your loyalty to us." Mom said.

"Seems good, we will be loyal towards you forever." they said.

My parents closed in for the blood, biting them and turning them.

"So, we will now allocate you a room." said Dad. "Cream?"

"Yes Sir?" said a rabbit as she entered.

"Could you please lead our guests here?"

"Will do Sir!" she said as she walked away towars the room.

"Time to go to bed Emilie." said Mom.

"Mom, I was born just 2 hours ago!" I said, not happy to sleep already.

"Babies need lots of sleep!" said my Dad, laughing along Mom.

"DO...NOT...JOKE...LIKE...THAT!" I said, apparently making a black and purple hammer with a blade on a side.

They jumped back, afraid.

"I hoped you'd have my speed..." said my Dad, clearly frightened.

"...but you can conjure hammers like me sweetheart!" said Mom, hugging me.

"Yeah, yeah. Everything is beautiful in our Kingdom." I said, joking a bit.

"All right, all princesses to bed now!" she said.

"We've only known each other for 2 hours. She needs to know how we got into this position." said daddy.

"No, she's still little, she needs to sleep!"

"She looks like a 17-year old girl!"

"She was born 2 hours and 15 minutes ago, she needs to sleep."

"Can I choose at least? My little person is concerned." I said, still holding my hammer, but not my anger.

"O-of course you can choose my dear." said my Dad while Mom was laughing at him.

"Very well, you can choose between:

A) Go to bed.

or

B) Go to bed." she laughed even more.

"What about:

A) You are quiet and I listen to your stories.

or

B) I forcefully quiet you." I said to my Mom.

She stopped laughing and she said "I knew you had something from your father: his stubborness." as she laughed even more!

"So, tell me your story daddy." I said happily.

"All right, it all began 10 months ago... We got a challenge letter from an old enemy we had defeated so many times it wasn't funny anymore. He said he got most of our friends captive, so we needed to defeat him once again.  
He put seven time bombs powered by Chaos Energy. We got it done in time, but he had captured your mother. He put her in a machine to unlock her power, and here's the result... As for me, I succeded in escaping her for 1 month but she got me back eventually. And that leads us to you being here as the Vampire Princess." he said. "As for what your mother has done between that month, this'll be for another time. Good night dear."

"Good night Dad. Good night Mom." I said before leaving, taking my room, across my parents'.

_The next day..._

I woke up in my room. It was a nice, bright room, with toys and such. Why toys? Maybe because they expected me to be a normal sized child for 17 years! I threw the toys down the window, landing on a white hedgehog. I didn't care. He was about to correct me, but when a cat appeared to calm him down and said I had done that, he probably just didn't want to correct me. I went out to find the breakfast room. Luckily, Dad came out of his room and guided me there.

"So, what are we gonna do today?" I asked as I took some cereals with bloody milk.

"You are going to train to see if you can run as fast as me." Dad said, smirking.

"You are on!" I said, smiling.

"Such father such daughter I guess." said Mom as she entered.

"Very funny, my dear, but SHE can use your hammer!"

"That's a inherited ability Sonic! I got it from my mom who got it from her mom etc..."

"I see, and does it change forms according to the owner?" I asked, taking my hammer out.

"Yup! And yours is lovely too."

"Thanks Mom!"

_"Jeez, girl talk sure is annoying." thought daddy._

_"SHUT UP!" Mom and I thought._

"Okay, I'll shut up!"

"Thank you. As your father was saying, you need to train. We'll check your speed, strength, stamina and Chaos Energy."

"All right."

**(Moments** **later...)**

I finished the training in 30 minutes impressing everyone.

I had my father's speed and stamina, the red echidna's strength, and high Chaos Energy levels.

"Okay, now to see your ability in battle. You'll face Knuckles." said Dad.

The red echidna advanced, but a shout came.

"Hey, I wanna try my new strength too!"

A red echidna with blue streaks appeared! **(A/N: Pokémon anybody?)**

"I needed a good challenge, and YOU, princess, should make a good challenge."

"Axel, you are such a moron sometimes. You are like Knuckles over there." said Tikal.

"We are of the same tribe, so we are to be the same." said Axel.

"Princess, do you accept to face me and Axel at the same time?" proposed Knuckles.

"Of course." I said as I disapeared.

"Where is she?"

I summoned my hammer and I crushed them into the ground, they were in dirt up to the neck.

"Is that all?" I said, smirking.

"Now, fight every guard and their partner." said Mom.

"Easy. Now watch." I said, still smirking.

I used my hammer as a baseball bat. I rushed forward as they did. The first one to get KO'ed was a fox, the next one was a plant-like person, the next one was a cat, then Tikal. I didn't want to hit her, but she attacked me first with a Chaos Attack. I sent it back at her, KO'ing her. A black hedgehog along with a yellow hedgehod tried to take me on. The black one tried a Chaos Spear, but I dodged it, going into the other hedgehog, Ko'ing her. I used my hammer handle while the black hedgehog was on the yellow one and pushed the handle through his body. The last one was the hedgehog from earlier. I smirked, dodged his blows and sent him flying a good 20 kilometers away.

"Ding ding ding." I said, souding like a boxing clock, causing my father to roll on the floor, laughing.

"I think you broke him." said Mom, sweat-dropping.

"He'll be much better when he'll receive this in the face." I said, showing my hammer.

_"What?_ _NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" _Dad said, getting up and running away as I caught up to him and hit him.

Mom giggled and said "Don't worry, I always did that when we were younger. If I could catch up to him, that is."

I laughed.

"Are you thirsty? I am a little bit." she said

"So am I." said Dad, getting up again.

"Me too." I said. "But where do you get the blood from if all mortals are gone?"

"They aren't gone, they are frozen." Mom said.

"Ohhh." was my short reply.

"Indeed."

Moments later, we were inside a huge ice room underneath the castle.

"We can afford to kill somebody, right? Some of them have expired their comsuption delays." Mom joked.

"Let's kill that racoon over there." I said.

"We are keeping it for Blaze's wedding with Silver." said Dad.

"Who?"

"The white hedgehog and the cat."

"Ah, them."

"Choose one dear." said Mom.

"I'll take this armadillo over there." I said, pointing to a red and black armadillo.

"Sorry Mighty, time for 'disposal'" said my father as he entered commands on a computer, unfreezing the armadillo.

I opened the lid of the capsule, he ran away but I keep Chaos Controlling him back next to me.

"Don't play with food dear." said my mother as she took hold of an albatross.

Dad took hold of a green hawk. "Don't worry, only us 3 can use it. The others think the mortals are gone forever."

"Bon appetit!" we said one another as we bit in the flesh, filling the cold space with the odor of blood. We drained them completely.

"Well, that was delicious." I said, smiling.

"Now, to ensure nobody finds the corpses." said Mom as she pulled a match out, ignited it and threw it on the pile of corpse. A flame rised, burned the corpses and subsided, leaving ashes.

"Let's go out." Dad said.

We got out of the underground area back to the guards.

"Your Majesties! There's an emergency!" said one of the guards, the fox.

"What?"

"Our new recruits have disapeared in a wormhole! And somebody is killing our bretheren!"

"What? Wormhole?"

* * *

All right, Chapter 2 done! Sorry for the cliffhanger, but I'm thinking of the load times for DSi and mobile users. See ya next time!


	3. The End

All right, time to end the story! Still Emilie's POV. Hope you enjoy! As usual, Sonic, Amy and Tails belong to SEGA. I own Emilie and the hedgehog.

* * *

"Wormhole?" said my Dad.

"Wormhole." said the guard.

"So, they just went *poof* and voilà, disapeared?" said Mom.

"Yeah. But the one who appeared already killed a good number of us."

"What? I'll be sure to kill him." said Mom.

"I thinks he is coming right now. Uggh, goodbye, Majesties." said the guard as got killed by a red hedgehog.

"Who are you? Are you killing our subjects?" asked Mom.

"My name is of no importance to you, scumbags." said the hedgehog.

"You want it, you get it!" said Mom, angry.

"You destroyed the White Prism Zone, my home and my family. Now you shall pay." said the hedgehog.

Something about the hedgehog kinda attires me, but what? His harsh attitude? No. His capability of defying my parents? Maybe. His odor? Mostly. His blood? Of course.

"Emilie, get away!" shouted Mom.

"She's not going to get away." he said as he shot me in the left arm.

It burned, I felt like I was losing my arm.

"Hurts, doesn't it? Gigamonium, your only weakness!" he said as he hoold his gun above my head. I did the first thing I could think of. I bit him, regenerating my arm.

"How'd should you get by us?" I asked, blood dripping of my mouth.

"I was sleeping for a long time, with my mentor. Our mission was to kill the Children Of Legend."

"You mean us, right?" said Dad, pointing at him and Mom.

"Yes, you are going to die now.

"It won't happen buddy. We still have one more trick up our sleeve. Chaos... Control!" shouted my parents, creating a portal where I was.

"Goodbye forever Emilie. We love you. _Try to find a dimension where we have violet eyes._ Survive, that is our will." she said to me.

The portal sucked me in.

**Sonic's** **POV**

We sent our daughter through time and space, breaking our hearts at the same time. We were worried when her link to us cut off.

"So, you sent her into the multiverse for her to survive? How amusing." the red hedgehog said.

"Shut up!"

"Let's get down to business shall we?"

"Let's go!" we shouted, taking out the Seven Chaos Emeralds and the Master Emerald. "You are SO dead buddy!" I said as I tansformed.

"Hyper forms? Really? No matter." he said as he shot a bullet at us.

Amy got hurt in the left arm. I felt my arm burning as well. The Queen gets hurt, everybody gets hurt.

"See? You are weakening already." he said to us as we were breathing heavily.

"No, *pant* forgive us... Emilie." we said.

"Any last words?"

"I hope our daughter will kill you, bastard!" I said, enraged. "CHAOS...BANG!"

"Too slow."

"TOO SLOW? CHAOS...BANG...CONTROL"

"What?"

The waves of energy hit him hard.

"You just won't die. Very well then." he said as he shot Amy once more.

Amy's body disapeared, and so did mine...

* * *

So sorry for the last chapter! It is way too short, but the sequel and final story of my saga is coming. Yeah! As always, R&R!


End file.
